


Just a Taste

by JoshWashington



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Amputation Kink, Cannibalism, Dry Humping, Footjob, Grinding, M/M, Portugese is all thru google translate im so incredibly sorry, Raidens into it probably, Sam is gross, Vague powerplay, accidentally masturbating your rival, amputation fetish, gg sam, not fetish related though, pre monsoon fight so no mentions of jack, theyre probably in some old warehouse or hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshWashington/pseuds/JoshWashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden isn't the only one who needs that energy. A man's gotta eat, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat canon compliant, just something gross I whipped up over the past few days. I'm also running on about 3-6 hours a sleep per night so might have a few errors i didnt realize  
> Also posting from mobile so formatting won't be right until I can fix it on PC probably. 
> 
> Got requests/complaints/etc? Shoot me a message on https://bipolarocelot.tumblr.com or https://revoiverocelot.deviantart.com

The first thought that crossed Raiden's mind was feeling... Less. He moved to sit up, finding it hard to get a grip on the floor to prop himself up. His arms felt useless, and as he fully came to, realized why. Pulling himself up in a panic, he heard a hard crunching, focusing in the darkness and seeing neon red and blue hues disappearing past lips. Through the pale illumination of his eyes and the lights in his arms he made out the strong features of Samuel. He tried to back away, tipping himself back over. Consuming other cyborgs never bothered him, they deserved it and he needed it more than them, but seeing his own arms being consumed was horrifying.

"Sam-" he spoke, voice shaking more than he expected. The brunet looked up and smiled, teeth glowing faintly with the nanos and electrodes that were in Raiden's arms. "What do you think you're doing?" he snarled, staggering to his knees and slowly making his way over. "Refreshing myself. You should try some, Raiden." he purred, digging his teeth back into the synthetic flesh and muscle. Raiden's eyes widened, unbelieving despite it happening right infront of him. "Wasn't my real arm enough?" he asked, stopping in front of Sam. He couldn't do much as he was, armless and exhausted. Samuel continued to eat without response, only flickering his gaze to Raiden long enough for the blond to see the satisfied look. 

Swallowing the last peice of Raiden's arm, Samuel grinned in the darkness and stood, pressing his foot hard to the others chest and shoving him back. The sharp clang of metal hitting the concrete flooring echoed, only furthering the pain Raiden felt. "How does it feel, bonito?" Sam asked quietly, grinding his boot harder against Raiden's bare chest, bruising and scraping the remaining flesh there. "So weak and helpless under me, I think you fit this position well."

Raiden snapped at him angrily, feeling much like a trapped fox biting the wires of its cage. The laugh he was given only made him angrier, pushing up against Samuel and crying out involuntarily as the other kicked him abruptly. Sam leaned over him, one hand pressing into the port of his left shoulder and began digging around, the small crackles of electricity making Raiden shudder. He arched his back when Samuel pulled one of the broken cords, feeling it pull the nerve it was attached to. 

"Well, well," Samuel murmured, pulling it again and watching Raiden ach into him. "What have we here?" he tugged another wire, Raiden twisting under him and taking a sharp breath. "You are like a puppet!" he laughed, moving his other hand to the right side and took a few wires to pull. Watching Raiden squirm and cry out was wonderful, and he deeply induldged himself in the sight of it, only stuttering when Raiden moaned. He abruptly stopped- Raiden was not masochistic, that much was evident from all of their encounters. He removed his right hand from the port and pushed Raiden's hair back, seeing his pupils dialated and sweat droplets beading on his brow. Samuel quickly realized something was pressing against his thigh, and with Raiden refusing to meet his gaze with short and anxious breaths...

"Oh..." he said, then grinned. "You like that?" he pulled sharply on the wires still in his hand, Raiden crying out again and arching his back, rutting his hip against Samuel's thigh. This was too rich, the warrior sent to murder Sam's master and crew, humping his leg and whining from a few wires being tugged. He pulled hard on both sides, letting Raiden rock up against him. "Good boy..." he sneered, twisting the locks on Raiden's right leg and seeing fear flash through his eyes as his hips stuttered. 

"I won't eat all of you," Samuel assured, one hand on Raiden's cheek. "Not all at once." he pushing the last clasp and the leg dropped from Raiden's hip, leaving him scrabbling for a foothold with his right leg. Samuel gripped his ass, giving him balance. "Did I say stop?" Samuel glared down, and Raiden shook his head slowly before continuing, shuddering and shaking everytime Samuel pulled a wire or ran his finger over a circutboard.

Finally Raiden came, looking away shamefully and trying to will away the near red blush in his pale skin. Samuel seemed satisfied, getting up off Raiden and nudging the spent cyborg with a boot. "Shame you don't have any hands, but I guess neither of us planned on thi-" he started, Raiden's remaining leg lefting and pressed his foot firmly against Samuel's crotch, rubbing slowly. He had an extremely determined expression on his face, eye narrowed and balancing to prop himself up and watch the others reaction.

The taller cyborg stuttered in his movements, biting his lower lip and breathing out slowly as Raiden rubbed his dick through the exosuit. Running a hand through his long hair and hestitantly began grinding against Raiden's foot with a low hum of approval. Raiden was discomforted by his own mess uncomfortably slimy in his own suit, but he continued to rub off Sam. If he had to suffer the embarrassment of coming without real touch, he would make Samuel suffer the same fate.

Raiden looked up when Sam murmured his name, taken aback by how good he looked like this. _"Muito perto,"_ he huffed, moving his hips desperately against Raiden's foot. "Ahhh, _foda..."_ he grinned as he came, Raiden dropping his leg and staring up at him. He looked satisfied and smug, not a trace of disappointment or shame or- anything bad really. "Thanks for the quickie, _coisa doce."_ he grinned. "I will be seeing you very soon, but until then," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Raiden's slightly parted lips. "Eu vou embora como o vento." he stood and turned, but not before kicking Raiden's discarded leg aside with a snicker. "If you can make it." 

Once he was gone, Raiden was left laying on the ground, staring into the darkness with wide eyes as he tried to grasp what had happened, and how he'd do anything with how pulled apart he was.


End file.
